




by Shadowfacewrites



Category: Warriors
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:39:08
Rating: T
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12524637/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2501301/Shadowfacewrites
Summary: Abandoned, neglected, and mistrusted, Spottedmoon has lived a life of constant battles, her choices leading her along the precarious edge of protector and murderer. When she is mysteriously killed just before she is to become leader of GlacierClan, she has to begin a new battle. A battle for her soul. Will she survive her sentence, or will she be banished into the Between World?





	Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Long time, no _real_ talk. I am here to deliver my Dark Side of the Moon re-work. I have grown very much since starting Curse nearly three years ago, and I wanted to continue that growth. So I decided that a re-write of one of my most ambitious stories would be up to the challenge. Now remember, these warrior fan-fictions are in the process of being "humanized", so everything you see here might be reproduced in an original work. I would love, love, love to see these stories on a book shelf someday with their own beautiful covers and ideas inside. Instead of _Clans of the Valley_ , the warriors fan-fiction series, it will be the _Fate of Fire_ series...I know, I'm a dreamer. But I am making progress. I need as much practice as I can get, and this to me feels like a suitable option. Plus, I have quite a few people who will kill me if I don't finish the fan-fiction versions x'D

I really hope you all will see the improvement here compared to my early work in Curse. Later chapters of Curse will be up to this quality, if not better because Curse is my ultimate baby. 3 Can you believe it's been 3 years?

Speaking of Curse, please consider Dark Side of the Moon a companion story to it. They are in the same universe/world that I have created, and so some characters and scenes will overlap. You do not have to read Curse to read this or vice versa. These can stand alone, but, it is highly recommended that you read both to fully immerse yourselves into the world of the Valley Clans and the Seven Realms that make it up.

Thank you for taking the time to read, and if you do, review. Every word, weather critical or positive, will help me in the long run.

I hope you enjoy this journey!

\- Wolfheart

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _"There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it."_

 _―_ **J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**

_Moon fire_. That was all she dreamed about.

From the moment ice kissed her skin till water thawed her heart, these dreams plagued her restlessly.

Some would take these dreams as a sign of untapped power just waiting to be scraped out and sculpted into one's own terrible will; a foretelling of great beauty, rage, and dominance over the natural world. Yet, others would interpret it as undeniable misfortune. Fire was the destroyer, the eraser, and the claw stained in dried blood; its reach was never ending and its result was always ash. Fate would never have its day, because fate was obsolete in the presence of the great flame.

But _moon fire_ -a fire of not sun but moon-was a peculiar shade of this destructive power. The moon was in itself, a question and an answer to the sun. What is bright, but not blinding? What is luminous, but ever-changing? The moon was not warm, but cold, and yet it changed more often than the sun, and one could safely gaze onto its pale, smooth surface and be in awe of its otherworldly beauty. Most importantly, the moon was a light in the dark, but it was not always there to provide such comforts.

This was the reality that she saw in her dreams of moon fire. An ever-changing world consumed in an un-predictable and yet calculated flame. Brilliant, graceful, and so deadly. So deadly, that she would be eaten alive by its silver blaze.

But, the inferno would end as soon as she opened her eyes; eyes that were filled with the moon fire that she dreamed about every night until the time came for her to die. And die she did, under a moon as dark as the abyss her spirit would wander in to.


End file.
